In an image processing method known in the related art, a person's face in a photographed image is detected by executing face determination processing on a face candidate area, which is an image area containing skin color and has been detected as a face candidate. (See patent reference literature 1).
Patent reference literature 1: Japanese Laid Open Patent Publication No. 2000-48184